


Of Use to No-One

by BasilHellward



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ...sort of, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Ozzie can't feelings, Riddles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...yet absolute bliss to two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Use to No-One

**Author's Note:**

> I'd only passively watched like, three episodes of Gotham before I started shipping these two... I'm doomed.
> 
> Thank you Bertie_McSwiggin for beta-ing!
> 
> Also, I would have put the riddle I got the title and summary from in the fic if it wasn't so sexist, but it was really, really sexist.

Ed knows it's Oswald coming by the awkward step-stomp of his footsteps down the hall, louder by the second, so he doesn't look up from the book in his lap when his front door opens and then slams behind Oswald.

"What the hell is this?" he shouts as he hobbles halfway across the room. Ed glances up momentarily to see he's holding a green envelope out in front of him — a green envelope Ed had left with Gabe to give to Oswald. 

"It's an envelope, Mr Penguin," he says, firmly fixing his eyes back on his book, his mouth twitching as he suppresses a smirk.

"I know it—" Oswald takes a deep breath, then continues with a lowered voice. "I _know_ it's an envelope, Ed. I meant the riddle _inside of_ it." 

Ed tuts. "Aww, I thought you were clever enough to figure it out on your own, but apparently not," he sighs.

"Don't insult my intelligence, I know what it means," Oswald snaps. "It's — the answer — it's a kiss," he adds, a little uncertainly. 

Ed puts his book down so that he can clap his hands. "Yes, it is, well done!" 

Oswald's mouth twists angrily. "Look, Ed ," he says, spitting Ed's name out as though it's a curse word, "are you going to explain yourself or not?"

"Nope. It's a riddle. Figure it out."

Oswald squints at him, then lurches the rest of the way across the room towards Ed and fists his left hand in Ed's shirt to pull him to his feet. Ed's heart beats hard in his chest and he half expects Oswald's other fist to collide with his jaw — or worse, for him to produce a switchblade from one of his pockets. Oswald's eyes are piercing and cold and his lips are curled in a scowl — the same exact look he had had while they murdered Galavan's lackey ...but the blow never comes, and Oswald doesn't pull a knife on Ed, either. Instead, he leans in and kisses him. 

It's not a gentle kiss. Lips are bitten and teeth collide. Ed's glasses dig into both of their noses. One of Oswald's hands tugs on Ed's hair while the other's bony fingers dig into Ed's shoulder and all Ed can do is open his mouth and try to breathe. Oswald takes Ed's gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, and Ed goes willingly when Oswald pulls him down by the tie so he no longer has to stand on his toes to reach Ed's face.

Ed strokes Oswald's cheek with his knuckles, runs his hands through his feathery hair. Oswald whimpers at that, the tension in his shoulders dissipating, so Ed keeps it up while he softens the kiss, breaks off to press light kisses to Oswald's jaw.

"So much for _unencumbered_ ," Oswald mumbles.

"Love you, too," Ed grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
